In general, there is a bandwidth allocated in device to device communication for the device to device communication. In order to exchange information between devices, there is a need for an operation of determining a channel exchanging information in the allocated bandwidth.
To this end, connection IDs corresponding to a channel exchanging information within the allocated bandwidth are determined, a connection ID differing from a connection ID to be used for a neighboring terminal is selected from the connection IDs, and the device to device communication is performed through a bandwidth of a channel corresponding to the selected connection ID.
However, in a pairing operation of allocating the connection ID, there is an overhead associated with searching for all connection IDs to be used by a peripheral terminal and with determining a connection ID which is not used.
Further, there is a method of selecting a corresponding connection ID by selecting a random number. However, in this case, when the number of peripheral terminals attempting communication is increased, a connection ID of another undesirable device repeats so that data cannot be transmitted and received to and from a described device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.